


I Won't Let You Fall

by angelwriter



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Here on the couch? The floor? Bedroom?" He kissed up and down his neck, swirling his tongue along his collarbone."Everywhere," Thorne replied, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips shamelessly into his lap.
Relationships: John Helm/Thorne Jamison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I Won't Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedShirtWriter34567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts).



> Thanks to RedShirtWriter34567 for their amazing fic: "Bleeding Hearts and Rock". I honestly love the pairing! This is all your doing.... 
> 
> I thought long and hard about this. I haven't written a trans character and I thought: hey! What if Thorne is trans? 
> 
> And this is where this fic came about. 
> 
> It is nsfw (trans male character x cis male character) and it starts right in that action hehe. The background of this story (will probably write a prelude for this some time later) is just that they've known each other since they were teenagers and grew up together. They were friends, but now...

"Let's watch a movie," John suggested. 

Half an hour into the movie, a man who was considerably fit and attractive appeared and moved towards the female main character. He lunged forward and pulled her into a kiss. A really intense sex scene ensued and their naked bodies were pressed together in a quite explicit way. After some time the screen faded to black and the next scene came on. Thorne felt something shift in his pants. He grunted softly, shifting on the couch. 

"Mm. I got an erection..." he flushed from embarrassment. 

"How?" John paused, realising that maybe it sounded too shocked so he repeated his question and sounded more curious. "How do you get an erection?" 

"I can get hard when I'm turned on. My clit grew in size when taking testosterone and sometimes it rubs against my pants and gets uncomfortable. But I found I can also get hard when I'm turned on and it's literally like getting a boner. I can also jerk off. It's pretty fucking awesome actually. I'm like a twenty-five year old man going through fourteen year old puberty getting boners all the time." He laughed, relaxing back on the couch. 

"I see. And can you have sex? Sorry, can I ask these questions?" 

"Thanks for asking me first. Sure, you can ask away. I'm okay with it. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable. Yeah, I can have penetrative sex." 

He nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. His cheeks were red and you could tell his mind was racing. He opened his mouth to say something, but then paused, rethinking. 

"Come on, just say it!" Thorne said. 

"Do you prefer to bottom or top or are you versatile?" 

Thorne licked his lips. "Versatile." 

There was heat between them now, tension. It was thick in the air, choking both them, sizzling under their skin. Thorne moved first, throwing his arms around John's neck and pressing his lips on his. They kissed hungrily and with passion. They had wanted each other for a while now. They had tried to deny it the first time they met. All that was out the window now. John nipped at his neck, licking and sucking bruises into his skin. Thorne gasped and shuddered. He swung his one leg over John's and moved to straddle his lap. He grinded himself down onto him, making John moan into the kiss. 

"Fuck, you're sexy," John murmured against his lips. There was a bit of saliva connecting hair lips together. Thorne loved the taste of his tongue. "Im gonna fuck you so good, you rockstar." 

Thorne let out a whine at the back of his throat. "Yes! Please, John. Fuck me." 

"Here on the couch? The floor? Bedroom?" He kissed up and down his neck, swirling his tongue along his collarbone. 

"Everywhere," Thorne replied, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips shamelessly into his lap. 

John grabbed his ass and held him up laying Thorne down onto the couch. He kissed him some more before he asked where to find some lube and a condom. Thorne said it was in the bathroom and John went to go fetch it. He came back and pulled his shirt off along with his pants. Thorne was already half undressed. He stopped just before he pulled off his boxers. 

"Just so you know, you're the first person to see me since I transitioned." 

John blinked up at him, his eyes gleaming in awe. "It's a privilege," he said, his voice hoarse from emotions. 

Thorne pulled his boxers off and shivered at the cold air on his sensitive skin. John looked at him, his throat becoming dry. John kneeled in between his legs and kissed his knee. He kissed at the flesh of his thigh and looked into Thorne's eyes. 

"You're gorgeous," he breathed. 

Thorne shook his head. "I'm not." 

"You are. You really are." 

He got the lube and smothered three fingers with it before gently placing one at Thorne's entrance. He first swirled some of the lube around the puckered hole before inserting one finger inside. Thorne bucked at the intrusion and gritted his teeth at the burn. 

"You okay?" John asked. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just slow, okay?" 

John nodded and didn't move his finger until Thorne said it was okay. He slipped it slowly in and out, mesmerised at the sight of the act. Thorne was laid out on the couch so beautifully, his one leg bent and the other spread out. John could see the hard muscles of his thick thighs and strong torso. His head was on a pillow and he stared up at him, eyes dilated and glossy. His hair was curling, the sweat already on his brow.

John paused his movements. "Do you want a pillow underneath your hips?" 

"Please." 

He got another pillow for Thone who he pushed himself up and rested himself on the pillow, his hips now slightly in the air. He could tell he was a little nervous, but he knew he trusted him. 

"You alright? Can I add another?" 

"Yes. You may." 

John took a shaky breath and picked up the lubricant again, squeezing a bit more on. He circled the rim of his entrance again, it red and puffy. John licked his lips, feeling his cock throb with it. He was breathing as heavily as Thorne. John was shaking with nerves as well and he tried to calm himself, the heat making himself cheeks flush. He took a deep breath and positioned his index finger. 

"You ready?" 

He closed his eyes and relaxed his legs. He nodded. "I'm ready when you are, love. Go for it." 

When he breached him with two fingers he let out a tiny gasp that did not go unnoticed. He pressed in gently, letting him get used to the feeling. He looked exquisite like this. Sweaty, at his mercy, heated and gorgeous. He was laid out for him to please. For him to look at. For him to worship. He was tight around John's thick finger and it was then he finally knew why people liked being inside a person's body. Every part was squeezing and it felt like he wanted to keep him there. Begging almost. His hips lifted off the bed and he sighed as he pressed deeper. It was warm and he loved the feel of opening him up bit by bit. Little groans escaped his mouth and he continued, asking if it was okay. He added a third finger. This time he twisted around a little and hoped it felt pleasurable for Thorne. 

"John," he growled. 

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just can't believe this is happening. It burns and it feels really odd. But it's you and it feels amazing having you do this for me. You're incredible. This....is is incredible. You can press a little more. It's okay. I can take it." 

He nodded and pressed in harder. Thorne moaned at the sensation and then his hips bucked up and his legs shook. 

"Touch my cock, please. It's really sensitive. You can massage it gently, that feels good, or like cup with your fingers and stroke it." Thorne's voice was thick with arousal and John groaned because it his own heat between his legs. 

He was enthralled by Thorne's reaction as he touched his cock. He did softly and made sure not to hurt him. No one else had done this for him. Only he could being him this kind of pleasure. He massaged his cock, making him shiver. This was an entirely new experience for both of them. He shuddered and called out John's name before he came. He let out a heavy sigh of content as he came back from his high.

"Oh fuckkk! You're so sexy." 

John swallowed hard. "Please, Thorne. I need you. Let me put my cock in you?" 

Thorne rolled up into him. "Yes! Fuck, do it. Now." 

John slipped on the condom and slicked himself up before positioning himself near his entrance. He pressed the head inside first, almost teasing, but also wanting him to get used to it first. He pressed inside inch by inch and felt Thorne tighten around him like a trap. It was warm and wet and so bloody good. He stayed still for bit and relished in the way it felt. So close to him like this, John didn't want to leave. He sucked into his neck and listened to the sound of Thorne's breathing next to his ear. They bodies were slick with sweat, skin to skin. Thorne gasped and begged John to move. John didn't immediately began to thrust into him. Pulling out and in at a decent pace. They weren't having sex. They were making love. 

"John," Thorne moaned. "Touch me. Fuck, you're so good. I love this. I'm gonna come again." 

John huffed a breath and did as he was told. Not long after, John was spilling into Thorne, his spend dripping out of him hotly and messing on the couch. John fucked into him the last bit of his come before pulled out and throwing the condom away in the bin the kitchen. Throne was still on the couch and his eyes were closed. John came to lay next to him on the couch sideways and they spooned like that, their naked skin cooling down and their breaths becoming calmer. 

There was a long silence where they just laid together. Thorne was the one to fill the silence first. 

"I think I love you, John. But I'm not gonna tell you until I'm sure." 

John chuckled into his shoulder. He kissed it sweetly. 

"I think I love you, too. And you can tell me when you've fallen in love with me. I'll wait. But I have to tell you now. I'm not that far behind. I'm going to fall in love with you. Hard. You're just going to have to deal with it." 

Thorne smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
